The Dojutsu Demigod
by Hell no.1
Summary: In a near death experience, Percy's eyes are opened to the real world, with a secret so vast, only one other person knows of it, the Void- Chaos himself.


Darkness.

That was all Percy felt. Odd that he could feel though considering that he was a six year old boy fighting for his life after being stabbed in the liver by his step-father, Gabe in a drunken stupor.

Wait, there was a light some distance away. Vaguely remembering something about not going into the light from somewhere, he managed, with extreme difficulty to turn away and stare into the darkness. He tried walking towards it. He could. Slowly walking towards a center that seemed to be darker than the surrounding area, which was grey, he felt a chill creeping up on him.

After what seemed like an eternity Percy reached the dot he wanted. On closer inspection it turned out to be door. A simple one, like one that would be found in a normal house.

Pushing it open Percy got the feeling most cartoons experience. The one where they are standing on nothing but air and look down before suddenly falling. Only Percy was falling into a river of both every colour and no colour at once rather than a giant canyon.

When he hit the surface of what seemed to be liquid energy Percy was surprised when he wasn't hurt by the fall. He felt invigorated actually, the energy entering his pores and giving him life, healing the mortal wound he received. The energy didn't stop there though. Not finding an outlet Percy's body overloaded with pure life force, enough to painfully knock him out.

What he didn't know was the river he fell into was the representation of human thoughts. CHAOS or Collective Human Abstract Opinion System **[this came from Percy Jackson the Game rights to its author]** it was something only demigods could access. One had to be at least part human to see the door. Out of all the humans to have existed on Earth no more than six had turned away from the light, seven now that Percy had done so too. Out of those seven only two had seen the door and opened it. Percy and the greatest Indian scholar, Buddha. Buddha however had already had a part of it opened by a deity and Percy had the blood of Poseidon running though his veins. Hence the god part.

Problem was, gods couldn't see the door, since it led to a collection of _human_ memories

Contrary to the belief of many demigods _and_ gods, half-bloods weren't genetically half god-half human. They were 95% human, with 5% being god part. That was for average demigods. Powerful ones like Hercules and Houdini and Percy, had 12%, 10% and 20% god part respectively. This genetic material was so small, it would be another million years before mortal microscopes were developed enough to see it.

Demigods weren't considered important for no reason. They were two such reasons. The first was very well known- only they could influence both worlds. Mortals didn't know of the divines, and the divines were forbidden from interacting, except for spawning demigods.

The other reason was the energy they could command. Divine energy from their godly parent and mortal energy-chakra- from their human parent.

Just like some gods had better control over their divine energy, some mortals had amazing power over chakra.

What Percy was experiencing was a very painful procedure from the mixing of divine and human energy or magic, each focusing on assembling dominance, but eventually forced into an equilibrium state, balancing each other out.

This had a side effect, a very fortunate one. Since Percy finally had access to chakra and divine magic, they melded in three part harmony with his soul making him stronger than many peoples' wildest imagination.

As popularly said it was the eyes really were the windows to the soul, and Percy's soul was by far the strongest to have ever existed. To represent that his eyes changed. Gone were the sea green eyes, in their place was the strongest eyes to have ever existed, the most powerful dojutsu, greater than even the three great dojutsu, the Kazengan, a combination of all the dojutsu to have ever existed.

Other mortals had dojutsu in their eyes by forcing open a tiny, insignificant part of the door and allowing a little chakra to bleed through.

Percy however by now was fully immersed in CHAOS, and had been in there so long that the abstract thought – also called memories – were now a part of him. Every single memory was at his fingertips, waiting for just a thought to pull out whatever he wanted. It was like a massive library of memories. But they weren't his.

No, he would have to go through every single memory himself. But the knowledge he possessed. Every jutsu, every theory, every fighting style, all his, just waiting to be learned.

Percy opened his eyes slowly. He was in his room, looking into the relieved and worried face of his mother, blue eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabe lying on the couch, passed out drunk. Joy.

"Hey, mom." That seemed to break the damn as tears poured out in a cascade.

"Oh, Percy! I was so worried! You were bleeding and then you stopped and your eyes became a dojutsu and-"

"Wait, you know about dojutsu?" Percy was shocked, his mother knew about ninja!

"Oh honey of course I do. How could I not when I have one of my own?" Scratch that his mother was a ninja, and quite evidently from the red eye with 3 commas- no tomoe- in it.

"The Sharingan." Percy breathed.

"Yes. Now you need to rest, and maybe then we can read your scroll when you are done."

Percy fell back into the embrace of darkness, already opening the internal door to his Library of Memories, deciding to go through the memories of the ninja.

But as he did that he wondered _"what scroll was mom talking about?"_


End file.
